<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire by theladyofthewest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806150">Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest'>theladyofthewest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting way to spend a summer afternoon (plotless smut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat.</p><p>That was the only thing she could think of. The heat of his mouth on hers, the heat of his body pressing against hers.</p><p>Her hands roamed aimlessly over bronzed flesh, stretched taut over clenched muscles as one of his arms braced itself on the grass underneath her, the other wound around her frame, keeping her cemented against him even as her legs tightened around his waist, drawing him tighter against her.</p><p>The sun bore down on them as she plunged her hands into soft silver hair, delighting in the low, pleasing growl that came from her husband as he moved his head to the crook of her neck, fangs grazing her skin slightly.</p><p>She tipped her head back farther, exposing the column of her throat to his hungry gaze and Kagome gasped when Inuyasha lowered his head to her collarbone, nudging her clothing aside to trace the outline of the bone with his lips.</p><p>His teeth caught the edge of the fabric, tugging it out of the way and baring her shoulder to him. Tugging on his hair, she brought his head back up to hers, sealing her mouth over his with an imitation of one of his growls.</p><p>“All the way out here?” Inuyasha asked, pulling away from her momentarily as he glanced about at their surroundings. “You sure about this, Kagome?”</p><p>Groaning in exasperation, she grabbed onto a lock of his hair, using it to yank him back down on top of her. Toying with the beads around his neck, she made a low noise of confirmation in the back of her throat, blushing softly.</p><p>Evidently, he hadn’t gotten the hint.</p><p>“What was that?” His ears were flicking about slightly in confusion and he was making that face where she wanted to kiss him and hit him at the same.</p><p>“I said yes!” she hissed back, glaring warningly at him when he looked as if he was going to argue again.</p><p>Winding her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down to her, pushing her lips against his forcefully, delighting when he responded to her kiss with a low growl.</p><p>Her back arched up off the grass, desperate to be even closer to him than she already was. Kagome moaned softly when his lips began to trace their earlier path of fire down her throat, grazing over the flesh of her bared shoulder. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she began to push gently and, sensing what she wanted, Inuyasha shifted away from her, allowing her to switch their positions, so now she was straddling him.</p><p>Her hair cascaded forwards as she leaned down over him, creating what served to be a curtain between them, her and her Inuyasha, and the rest of the world. His golden eyes glinted up at her and she felt a sudden surge of possessive desire run through her. Kagome trailed her hands over the bronzed muscle of his shoulders, then his biceps, his chest, down over the ridges of muscle on his abdomen before toying errantly with the ties of his hakama.</p><p>She felt his muscles tense beneath her as her hand brushed teasingly over his hardness, taking pleasure in the tense snarl that ripped from deep within his chest, sending vibrations running through the hand still braced on it.</p><p>“What the hell are you playing at, Kagome?” He growled, enunciating the syllables in her name in a husky whisper that made her want to ravish him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not playing with anything…yet.”</p><p>She wanted to laugh when he blushed slightly, and she leaned down to press her lips against his cheek, before moving lower to his jaw, then his neck.</p><p>Inuyasha’s hands flew up to grip her hips in response, claws scraping gently across her skin.</p><p>The sensation left a slight stinging, one that was immediately soothed by the wind blowing around them.</p><p>His hands began to trace a path up her back, working their way into her thick hair, clenching and using the grip to pull her head back slightly.</p><p>He kissed her then, softly, in contrast to the almost smothering grip he had on her as if he was afraid she would run away.</p><p>She smoothed his hair out of his face, unable to stop the smile that broke out across her face when her hand brushed against his ear, which immediately flicked away.</p><p>He growled lowly at her, brows furrowing over his amber gaze, a smirk pulling at his lips through his facade of anger.</p><p>“You got a lot of nerve,” he muttered, even as his hand traced a path of fire down her front, pausing for a moment before he found her centre.</p><p>Her witty retort died on her tongue when she felt the pad of his thumb press against her gently, his arm shooting out to hold her tightly in place when she made to shift against him.</p><p>“Damn it, Kagome, careful of the claws!” he snarled, and she could do little more than nod, pressing her face into his neck as his fingers continued to work their magic on her.</p><p>There was a wave within her, something igniting and setting every inch of her on fire. In any other moment, she could have blushed a deep shade of red at the way his name was falling from her lips like the most fervent of prayers. A miko moaning a half-demon’s name. But this was no ordinary half-demon. This was her Inuyasha. Her husband. The man who had lost so much and suffered for so long - but not anymore.</p><p>When stars exploded behind her eyes and she could feel the sweat sliding over her skin in the summer heat, she took his face in her hands and kissed him in a way she hoped expressed all of the love in her heart.</p><p>She could feel him pressing against the inside of her thighs, the sensation was heady and empowering. Suddenly, he was completely and utterly in her control.</p><p>She shifted slightly on top of him, reaching her hand between them to position him at her entrance, her head tipping back in bliss when she lowered herself onto him.</p><p>Kagome felt his hands move to her hips again, holding her tightly as she began to rock over him, slowly at first, but then faster, harder.</p><p>Her name was slipping from her husband’s lips in husky growls as he lifted his hips to meet her and she felt as if she had the entire world with her at that moment. But then again, when she had Inuyasha, she already had everything she would ever need.</p><p>She could feel his hands tightening their grip on her, feel his own flushed skin under the heat of her palms when she reached down to grab his shoulders.</p><p>Inuyasha’s hands moved to the small of her back, and lower still, gripping her skin tightly as he set a faster pace.</p><p>She could see on his face that he was close, feel it in the low growls that were ripping from his chest, in the flexing of his muscles as he lifted himself up to meet her as she continued to lower herself on top of him.</p><p>When his eyes pressed shut, her name escaping from clenched teeth in a snarl, and she felt as if she could fly, she knew he had found his own release.</p><p>He smiled softly up at her for a moment before he pulled her down so her head rested against his chest.</p><p>She could see the deep red of the fire rat and of her own miko garb strewn around them and felt a tired smile pull at her lips at the possessive thrill the sight brought her.</p><p>Kagome nestled further into Inuyasha’s chest, delighting in the steady thrum of his heartbeat as his hands traced patterns on her back; she could feel the summer heat bearing down on them, even as they huddled in the shade, and could feel her eyes beginning to flutter shut despite herself.</p><p>Just as she was drifting, she could have sworn she felt her husband press the gentlest of kisses to the crown of her head and couldn’t help the jump that her heart gave in response.</p><p>It had been 5 years to the day she had met Inuyasha and she looked forward to a lifetime of commemorating this one day. The day she had lost so much but gained everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>